5 Nights at Freddy's Story
by Haraku Hearts
Summary: Foxy is considered one of the scariest characters of 5 nights at Freddy's but what were all the animatronics like before they were left to decay? and what will happen to the little girl Alice?
1. Chapter 1

I sat with my friends at the party tables listening to Freddy, Bonnie, and Chika sing. It was really exciting because I got to see my favorite people in da whole wide world! Freddy stopped singing I heard everyone clap so I clapped too! "Thank you everyone now it's time for an adventure with our friend foxy! Oh Foxy, come out Foxy!"  
>I waited excitedly for him but he didn't come out. "Oh Foxy! Come on kids help me call him out!" "Oh Foxy! Oh Foxy!" I stood up from my chair and ran close to the stage. "Why not he coming out?!" "Foxy!" I yelled and the curtains of pirate cove opened. "Aargh hello maties! Thank you for calling me kid!" He said looking at me. "You're welcome Foxy!" I said with a silly grin. "Who wants to hear another pirate story?" Everyone began to shout yes. "Alright children, one day on the high seven seas…" When it was time to go I said goodbye to foxy and he said goodbye back. I remember first meeting him when I was three. Now I'm five and my mother told me when I was eight I could finally have my birthday party there. When I asked before she always looked so nervous and said no but now I just have to wait. For three years Freddy Faz Bears pizza parlor closed down but it recently was opened up again and as my mother promised we were heading there for my birthday.<p>

"Oh my goodness ma we're almost there!" I said. My friends were waiting for me at the entrance. When I got out of the car I ran excitedly. "Why do we have to have your birthday here?" One of my friends asked. "Because this place is the best!" I said. We walked in and were greeted by Freddy. "Welcome kids!" My friends pushed past him. Freddy turned to me. "I'm sorry my friends are in a bad mood." I said apologetically. "It's ok maybe a n-n-nice s-s-song will m-make them h-h-happy!" I nodded. "Thank you Freddy!" "N-N-No problem." He let me pass and I sat with my friends. Chika brung the pizza. "E-Eat it up!" she said her head turning oddly as she spoke.

"Thank you Chika! Would you like some too?" before she could speak Anthony spoke. "No you idiot she's a dumb robot she can't eat anything except oil." Chika turned her head even weirder facing him about to open her beak and it looked like she was about to do something but I wasn't sure what. "That's not true! Chika's beautiful and my friend too and she can eat what ever she likes!" Chika looked at me and she stopped acting odd I handed her a ring with a red ruby on it. "T-Thank you but I might have a -m-m-meal later." She walked onto the stage looking at Freddy. Bonnie came up behind me before he could say anything I quickly turned around with my eyes covered. "Peek-a-boo!" He moved back some. "Y-y-you scared me nice job!" I smiled. "You're the one who's good at it and your funny too! I remember the jokes you used to tell when I was a child." "He's a robot and his jokes aren't funny their lame and dumb." I noticed Bonnie eyes doing something strange. "That's a lie he is really funny and I love all of his jokes." "That's because your still a baby!" Freddy came to the table. "D-d-don't be mean to the birthday g-g-girl on her birthday!" he warned.

"Thanks Freddy but that's how they are." I turned around. "Bonnie you really are funny ignore them. You made me laugh not that long ago!" he smiled. "Thanks I owe you a fresher joke!" He walked to the stage with the others. "Where'd our parents go?" One of my friends asked. "They all left. They hate staying here for some reason maybe it's because-" "Alright everyone it's time for us to sing!" We ate and listened to them sing or at least I did while they were on their phones playing games. "It's time for the birthday song for Alice!" Chika placed down my strawberry shortcake. She walked to the stage. "Are y-y-you ready guys?" They sang me the birthday song, it was much better than when my mother did it. "Alright time for another song!" I raised my hand so I wouldn't interrupt him.

"Yes birthday g-g-girl?" "What about pirate stories with Foxy?" I asked. He always came out after a few songs. "S-s-sorry Foxy is out of order. He had a dangerous malfunction. Sadly the owners refused to rebuild him so now he stays in pirate c-c-cove. We t-t-tried to get him to c-c-come out but he's offline. When we go offline we can't come back on it's how we were b-b-built but that's okay!" Freddy noticed me beginning to frown and a sad expression crossed his bearish face. Everyone said they couldn't feel but then how could he feel bad for me? "But I love Foxy! I've loved Foxy since I was three! He's my favorite. He's so brave and strong. Why are the owners so mean?" Anthony stood up laughing. "You really are an idiot! Ha everyone she's in love with a broken robot! You idiot their like toys so they can be thrown away and no one will care!" I ran to the curtain where Foxy was behind. I read the out of order sign. I cried covering my eyes. "No it's not true Foxy isn't gone! He's not dead!" They began to sing, "Foxy's dead they're all going to die!"

I fell to my knees crying like a baby. It wasn't until they stopped singing and gasped that I removed my hands from my eyes. I felt cold metal on my shoulder so I looked up. It was Foxy and he did look broken but he was still Foxy. "D-d-don't cry lasse you are a fine girl to have such strong feeling for me-me-me. Stand." I stood up looking at him. "But would you be afraid of this?" He screamed seeming like he was about to jump at me and his eye patch came up revealing his other eye. I didn't flinch. I noticed at the end of his scream it sounded weird as if something was missing. He closed his mouth and looked at me. "I can't dislike Foxy because I liked him since I was three. Foxy's my hero!" His eye patch lifted again. "H-Hero?" I nodded. "You're brave and strong and I want to be brave and strong like you! When I was in Freddy's play when I was six I cried because I forgot what to say and you left Pirate Cove early to help me by adding words to the play, and when I was three and I cried from the loud music and screams you patted my head and showed me silly faces. You were always there when I cried! You're the best Foxy."

Before he could speak my friends interrupted. "That's dumb you're in love with a stupid broken robot!" "Yeah and Freddy's songs are lame let's leave and go somewhere else!" "Anthony and Lily are right Alice you've dragged us here way to many times knowing we dislike this place there's nothing fun to do here! All they do is sing, dance and tell kid stories!" "Aren't we kids?!" "I meant baby stories and you're the only baby here." I sniffled about to cry again but Foxy put his clawed hand on my shoulder. "We do more than sing and dance! There's a secret game we play backstage that we only let the best children play! Come along now!" "Oh yeah finally some excitement." My four friends followed the three into the backstage. I looked at Foxy. "I'm going to go too!" I was about to follow but Foxy stopped me shaking his head. "It's best you not go in there and I'd say its best you don't come back here…ever." "But why Foxy? I love you!" "Love? You said this earlier." I nodded. "My mother and father tell each other they love each other and mother says love is for someone special you really care about and want to spend the rest of your life with and you're the one I love Foxy!" He blinked a few times and smiled.

"I would ask you to join my crew but I can't let you go insane." "What?" He hugged me and I hugged back. "Can you come home with me Foxy?" I asked. "I know your parents and I wouldn't want to hurt you." "Why would you hurt me?" I asked tilting my head. "My dear I have malfunctioned and caused this place to close down because I hurt someone. They could no longer talk or walk or see daylight…I don't want the same fate to fall upon you." He looked to the right where the backstage was. "I'm sorry young one but I-" "Killed someone?" I smiled. "I know but that doesn't scare me because I love you." He patted my head. "You're still a child dearie." "Can I stay with you?" he frowned a bit shaking his head.

"If I malfunctioned and you were near…I'd do something horrible." His head immediately turned and a spark was heard. His eyes turned to red dots. He slowly opened his mouth. "Foxy?" His eyes came back. "Sorry dearie. I scared you didn't I?" I nodded. "But only a little." "It's ok dearie you'll grow up and fate will take you to a great human man who'll take great care of you." "But I want that man to be you." "I'm not a man or a human." "You don't need to be either to love, even if it was true I still love you." Foxy stood. "You have the kindest heart of all humans Alice, I wish you the best dear but now you best be off." "Wait I have to wait for my friends!" He shook his head. "They won't be joining you on your journey home. Don't worry though I will w-w-walk you out of the forest and then I'll head back I have some business in the backstage room." "Oh it's alright I can walk myself! Thank you Foxy I'll miss you!" I said tears in my eyes. He wiped them away with his fingers. "You'll be missed dearly my kind hearted friend. I too love you." I smiled brightly. "Thank you goodbye Foxy!" I hugged him and he hugged me back. "Enjoy your adventure my dear friend!" "Oh and you have jelly spilling from the backstage." I said seeing the red strawberry jelly from under the backstage door. I ran out and I saw him close the door behind me.

Foxy's narrator Pov

Foxy put a hand to the glass watching the little girl leave. When she was out of sight his eyes slowly became red dots again and his mouth opened all the way. He ran to the room and saw Bonnie holding Anthony and Chika was covering his mouth. "A-A-Aargh matey you be my meal for today." He said his tone getting deeper and darker. He tackled Anthony. There was blood everywhere but Anthonies blood added to it as Foxy ate him. "We've held out this long all for her the sweetest human to ever come here. Soon we'll lose all control. Is that why you made her leave?" When they spoke to one another there was no stutter it was an animatronic thing. Foxy nodded looking at the pool of blood in front of him. "We would've done the same." Chika said. "She seems tasty but I would never eat her! She's so sweet. She called me beautiful although knowing about human beauty! And I'm not good on the inside, I eat people and a lot of food. What can she see in us?"

"They say the kindest heart can see the beauty in even the darkest of places no matter what." Bonnie said with a small smile. "True very true she loves my singing but even I get tired of doing the same songs and even after the updates that we rarely get they still get boring and repetitive."

Foxy stood turning around looking at everyone. "We'll never see her again now right? That was the plan so she'd be safe right? Chika asked. Everyone nodded. "We were all children once until they came and took us and made us animatronics, if it weren't for G Freddy we'd still be…I don't even want to say. But now that we're older he doesn't even watch us he just watches the children play and scream but now what'll he do?" "I think he'll hide in the posters until someone comes, he might try to scare them. He's kind of like my father he built me to look like him even lost his eyes in the process of making my fur." "But then how did the owners of this place come across us?" They all stood dumbfounded. "I don't know." Bonnie said. "Do any of you remember past the day of our first teachings on how to behave as an animatronic?" Foxy asked. They all shook there heads.

"**That doesn't matter now…we have new plans, it is our goal to get back at humans for abandoning us now I order you to sit and wait for your first victims in offline mode." **They all turned to see golden Freddy sitting on the floor with his mic but he was looking at them. They all looked down immediately and walked to their stations. Foxy however was a bit less under golden Freddy's control but he still went offline. The last thing he saw was her smiling face but then everything became black.

My POV

It had been already been many years since I had been to Freddy Faz Bears pizza parlor. My mother always hid something from me and I heard people talking about it and I know it had something to do with Freddy's place. Every time they talked about it when I walked around they would always whisper. When my mother went to work one day I snuck onto the computer and looked up a video. "Freddy Faz Bears pizza parlor closed down for missing children and out of control animatronics. Blood found in backstage and on animals. We've locked up the place until they can be put under control. Here are the children's pictures."

I saw the four pictures pop up and I instantly knew who they were. It was Anthony, Lily, Mike, and Trevor. Then I remembered something foxy told me. _"They won't be joining you on your journey home…_ _I have some business in the backstage room…_._If I malfunctioned and you were near…I'd do something horrible…" _"No it can't be he wouldn't! Foxy no!"


	2. In exchange for information

There was another video posted about two years ago about a creepy Adventurers crew who were heading there at night.

I clicked on it. "Alright so here we are at Freddy Faz bears pizza! Where there have been reportings of many deaths and disappearances of children. We hear that they move around without anyones control and we're here to investigate and see if these stories are true. They ducked under the police tape and opened the door which made a loud creaking sound. "Dude if they were moving they would have definitely heard that." "Shush let's just look around and if we don't see anything then we'll leave. Here let's set up a thermal energy camera." They set it up. You could hear the tech crew who were outside in a little tent commenting on something they saw. One of them picked up their walkie talkie to speak. "Ryan you should look at the thermal energy camera." Ryan looked into it and saw the many purple masses moving around slowly with no legs and some of them looked torn up and oddly shaped. "Whoa dudes check this out!" The other two looked. "Those must be the dead spirits of the missing children." Josh said. Bryan looked into it amazed. "Hey kids want to play with Freddy and his friends?" They watched as the blue masses stopped and then disappeared. The blue color meant they weren't alive. The three looked at each other. "Dude I think you scared them, none of them are on the camera anymore." Then Josh took a second look. Wait there are some but their huge must've been the obese kids. Maybe their bullies." They looked up and in the spot of the blue masses were Freddy and his friends. They looked up. "Where did they come from?" "I don't know they weren't on the stage when we came in so I figured they were locked in storage." Bryan said when Chika began moving. "Their not scary looking at all they might just be stuck in security mode and are mistaken as deadly robots."

Just then his walkie talkie buzzed. "Ryan you need to get out of there, take a look at pirate cove." Ryan looked. "The curtains are open so what?" "We're leaving and you best do the same Foxy is usually the first one to strike a victim before the others do and when he's not in his place he's after whoever is in there." Ryan began to look serious. "Maybe he's right if they were in security protocol they would be searching instead of just standing staring directly at us. Just then they heard a scream. Bryan looked to the right to see a dark figure coming at a fast pace from the hallway. "Come on guys we have to go now leave the camera!" They dropped everything and ran just as Foxy nearly got his claw on Ryan. The door closed in his face and he watched his head tilting because of his broken neck. They looked back regretting it seeing how he was slowly opening the door making them run faster. "Foxy don't go out there." Golden Freddy said right as Foxy's foot touched the ground.

His eyes became yellow again. "W-what's going on? Where is she?" Golden Freddy pulled Foxy back in very forcefully but I could only see their feet until Foxy hit the floor. "You will remain here and kill all humans who enter this place, do not disobey." His eyes switched back to red. He stood walking back to pirate cove. The curtain closed on it's own. Freddy and the others watched still somewhat feeling what they used to but barely remembered who he was talking about. Chika leaned over and picked up something that was on the ground. It was a somewhat dirty red ruby ring. Then the flashback came to her. Her eyes became pink again. She held her head.

_"__Who is that girl? Is she someone I ate?__** Yes you ate her…she was the most delicious meal you ever had, now you want more!" **_Chika's eyes became red again and she put the ring in a under pocked of her bib. They walked back onto the stage and went offline. Then the video went off. I reread the video, now it said it was put up live but no one had put it up there was no name there was nothing. I checked the Creepy Adventurers crew but they had nothing about it and they didn't bother to talk about it. Although I didn't know what Chika was thinking then I know that was my ring, it had to be!

"But I can't go back now they'd kill me, even Foxy. At least now I know what happened. I hope one day they'll be at peace." I turned off my computer and fell asleep on the couch.

Many more years later

I forgot all about them I didn't remember anything it was like my memory was completely wiped away.

I'm nineteen now, I have a boyfriend and we plan to be married someday but I need a job. I applied for a security guard at some place called Freddy Faz bears pizza parlor. They pay a lot so why not what's so hard about watching the place and making sure no one breaks in? I brushed my long hair putting it into a bun and put on my security outfit I was given. They showed me around during the day and I saw all the characters and they looked really messed up. "Why is the bunny glitching? Is he broken?" I asked. "First of all her name is Bonnie and she's a she. She used to be a boy but figured two boys was enough. Now her legs are slimmer and so is Chika's they look a lot like girls now."

"Anyway you start at 12:00 PM and be on time." I nodded. I waited bringing some mangas not real excited for my new job but at least it paid well. I passed the stage and walked to the security room. I sat in the chair and the phone began to ring. "Hello? Hello? Hi there welcome to Freddy faz bears pizza place where children and parents alike come for a good time we are not responsible for dismemberment or injury, now since this is your first night there's something you should know. Freddy and his friends tend to get a little quirky at night I know that sounds really bad but it's really not. Now if I were forced to play the same stupid songs over and over again I think I would be a bit agitated as well. Now kids adore Freddy and his friends so treat them with respect. Now they do tend to wander around and this might give you discomfort but it's fine. Now if they see you they might think of you as a character out of his suit and might try to stuff you in a Freddy Faz bear suit. Now that wouldn't seem so bad if it wasn't for all the wires especially in the head that might cause you serious discomfort and possibly death. Use your security doors only when absoulutely necessary because you have limited power now you have a camera so you can keep an eye on them and know where they are just in case they move. Freddy himself doesn't move much but he does when it's dark so that's just more reason to save power huh? Anyway I'll let you get to it."

The message ended and I stared at it. I closed both doors immediately. I was frightened out of my mind was this a joke or something? I checked the camera and noticed that both Bonnie and Chika were missing from the stage. "What the hell!" I hid under the table checking the camera. The table was far extended from the wall so it was easy to hide under. Bonnie and Chika were both in the back stage room. Bonnie looked at the camera as if she were looking at me then it cut off. When it came back on they were both gone. They were back on the stage. I looked at the screen I only had sixty percent of power left. I pressed a button and then a small door opened I climbed inside. There was a small light in there. I climbed all the way inside and it led to a room. There was no other entrances or exits, there were no windows or anything to look into. I had closed the door behind me. I climbed back in the small hole because I felt safest in there than I did the room. I checked my power. "fifty four percent left." I looked at the stage again and found that bonnie and Chika were gone again and Freddy was looking at the camera. "What where are they?" I could hear them fumbling around on the camera.

"Where's the meal? Did she melt? Do humans melt?" "Maybe we scared her to her death! But now I guess we have nothing to do for the night." "Let's go tell Freddy." I covered my mouth to replace my gasp. "They can talk?" When the power went out the light was still on in the secret compartment, I could still use the cameras as well but they weren't moving, it was as if their sole purpose was to eat people and wait for more.

I fell asleep in the compartment. When I woke up the camera said seven o'clock. "See I told you arriving late was a bad idea, they already killed her. And if we mess with them they'll do the same thing to us. Maybe if we put money out for the next employee they'll want to stay. Then I heard a bunch of kids scream. I crawled from my place and grabbed the money and the fresh pizza, when they came back I crawled from underneath the table. "You?!" I shushed them immediately. "They'll hear us!" I closed the doors. "I think I know a way to out smart them. Bring new security and I can figure out how to stop them from roaming at night you'll only be paying me because no one can last the whole night other than me I guess. So make it seem as if I died and hire someone else please if they know I'm alive they'll kill me please!" The two looked at each other. "She's right, what do you need?" "Six roles of tissue, a bucket of water, a towel, and a dry towel." She hid under the table and they gave her the items. "How will you hide?" "It's a secret but thank you I won't let you down!"

They smiled. "We now officially hire you as secret security agent your mission is clear. Please achieve it we have the utmost faith in you. If you fail…this place will never run again." The other one looked at me with sad eyes. "Please don't fail, we don't want these lives we hire to go to waste. It would be a shame." I nodded. "Then we'll see you at the end of the week so it won't bring up suspicion with the animatronics." "Sounds like a plan. They left and I pushed the items into the secret area closing the tiny door behind me. I looked at my cameras to see Freddy, Chika, and bonnie singing and whatnot and the children seemed very happy. I checked a camera I hadn't before. It showed a sign that said, 'Out Of Order' and behind it was a purple curtain. "Is than an attraction or something? Maybe an interactive game." I shrugged it off looking back to the stage. Before I knew it I was asleep. There was nothing but darkness until I neared the end of my dream. _"If I malfunctioned and you were near, I'd do something horrible to you." _

I woke up. "Who was that talking in my dream?" I looked at my camera to see a light. It was the new security guard. He walked through the party room. He shined the light on Bonnies face. When he turned it away I saw Bonnie look at him. _"No Bonnie don't kill him, not yet I need more time to investigate."_ He looked straight again ignoring the guard for the moment. "Thank goodness." He came to the security room and picked up his security system. I watched silently. I planted the camera myself. The phone rang. "Hello? Well if you're hearing this then you've survived your second night, I won't take to much of your time since the animatronics get more active as the week progresses. But I would keep an eye on pirate cove the animatronic behind there doesn't move if you keep watching him but be careful he is a bit more agitated than the others or more quirky. Now also use those lights, there are blind spots your cameras can't see but you can with those lights so if you ever can't find a character turn on your lights but be careful not to use all your power and only use your doors when absolutely necessary."

The message ended. I waited watching how this security guard worked and he seemed very alert and ready and that would give me enough time to investigate. I turned my cameras to the stage. They weren't moving. I checked pirate cove, there was nothing. I checked around the place, there was no movement at all. Not until three A.M I had gotten tired of no information so I put down my camera system controls only to hear a lot of fumbling. Bonnie was gone. Chika was right at the camera on the stage. I changed to the backstage room to find Bonnie but found her nowhere. I tried the kitchen but I heard nothing in there. Then I checked pirate cove to find it completely empty. "Oh shit!" I whispered. I checked my security room cam and saw the new security guard scream and scoot away from the broken animatronic. That screamed and ate him there was blood everywhere. I kept my voice completely silent. The broken character went back to pirate cove in some type of offline mode as if it never happened. I checked the stage, everyone was back in place. "What the hell going on here?"


	3. Voices with no name

I curled myself into a ball and fell asleep. "_its ok dearie you'll grow up and fate will take you to a great human man who'll take great care of you." "But I want that man to be you." "I'm not a man…or a human." _I woke up startled. "Again with the same voice…but the other voice sounded familiar, it was definitely a little girl." I checked my cameras. It was day three, I had two more days. On the camera stage I could see Freddie, bonnie, and Chika doing their same gig as the other day. "Don't they get tired of that?" I checked on pirate cove. I saw a yellow eye looking out of the curtains. I felt a he migraine and then I heard a males voice. _"__Where is she, I don't see her. Must take her away. Must not kill her. Must __**Eat her**__!"_ I held my head accidentally knocking the camera system out of my hand. Then the voice was gone as was my migraine. "That was like the person in my dream except not using a pirate voice. I turned back to the system picking it up. It was on the kitchen but it was still off but I could hear. I turned back to pirate cove.

He no longer looked out of the curtains. "Who is that one I don't think they ever told me his name. They never mentioned him either. "Was he the one talking?" I put down the stuff and set up my bathing equipment, I had to stay clean. Nightfall came. I knew there would be no security today so it was completely dark except in the little room I was in. I looked at the cameras and to my amazement they began moving of their own accord, kind of like people. I changed it to Pirate cove to see the broken character stepping out from behind the curtains. I watched him walk. I changed it back to the stage to see them there. I quieted myself and listened.

"We'll eat the next person we see, and many more. This is what they get for abandoning us. G-Freddy is right. We will forever obey him." I noticed the character of pirate cove didn't speak. "Are they under the control of Freddy?" I made the camera zoom in. "What should we do until the morning?" Chika asked. "Go back offline." Foxy put a hand up. "Wait why don't we try to remember our pasts?" The others simply stared at him. "What pasts? Do you mean the first child we ate long ago?" the character looked down. "I'm not sure, I had a strange feeling is all. We are killing machines we don't have pasts."

"Be careful Foxy, don't mess up our plan." The character who I could now address as Foxy walked back to pirate cove. I switched to pirate cove. _"__What was I trying to remember? Must be another malfunction." _ "He was talking earlier…but his mouth wasn't moving, was he thinking? Robots can think?" I felt my eyes droop as he closed the curtain and I fell asleep. _"Can you come home with me Foxy?" "My dear I have malfunctioned and caused this place to close down because I hurt someone. They could no longer talk or walk or see daylight…I don't want the same fate to fall upon you."_ I awoke it was those same voices again but I never saw anything. "Why was that girl talking to that dangerous character?" I only had one more night and I figured It was ok to finally show myself. I crawled from the little hole and came out. I walked to the party. Freddy, Chika, and Bonnie instantly looked at me while they were singing. I turned to pirate cove to see that Foxy wasn't peeking out. "How about a guest come up here and d-d-dance with us?" Millions of kids raised their hands. I just smiled at how cute it was. "How about you in the back!" he said looking at me. I hadn't even raised my hand. I guess they were more aware than I thought. I walked up to the stage and turned around.

"Hello what's your name?" He handed me the mic. "My names Alice." "Alice what a nice name!" "You're not a kid, are you a parent?" I shook my head. "No I'm a security guard here to keep these kids out of twouble!" I said adding the 'W' on purpose. They laughed. "I'm to young to have children, but my boyfriend and I hope to get married someday." "Eew gross, girls have cooties!" I laughed. "I suppose we do." "Do you have anything valuable in your life?" he asked. "Well I did when I was a child, it was a red ruby ring but I don't remember what I did with it, I don't remember a lot from my childhood I think my mother wiped my memory. So be careful of your parents kids." Freddy stared at me and then looked at Chika and it seemed like his eyes were widening. "Chika what do you have there?"

I looked over to the duck girl. In her hand was a red ruby ring and upon closer inspection it had me and her name on it. "What? That's impossible! How did it get here?" Chika opened her hand. "N-no you keep it! You're such a pretty lady!" I said trying to put on a good show for the kids but in all truth I was nearly pissing myself. "Alright then let's dance!" The children danced to the music and I followed the motions of Freddy. Then I felt an unexpected childish giggle and it became a laugh. I saw all three of them look at me. "Sorry I haven't had this much fun in forever it's like a burst of joy inside of me!" "Don't you feel it kids?" "**YEAH!" **They all yelled. When it was near closing time I stepped off the stage. "Well I've got to go children bye bye!"

I closed the security doors and sat waiting. I got a phone call, I answered. "Hello?" I said. "Yes Alice this is the head of Faz bears pizza, sorry to ask you but could you extend your investigation until Sunday? We're sending a security guard as bait, but it shouldn't be to much trouble." I stared at the wall my face losing all color. "S-sure no problem make sure it's a female brunette with the name of Alice."

"Will do." I hid backing my hole safe and sound. I checked my camera system. The new security guard came in early already in the security room while the kids were still partying. An hour later the lights cut off and the animatronics 'shut down' for the night. Today was Friday so it was dangerous for the female guard tonight and I knew it. I watched her. She was quick closing the left door and then the right. I investigated to see pirate cove completely empty and Chika was at her right door looking through the glass. The girl seemed fearless. I saw Foxy clawing at the door until finally he went back to pirate cove peeking out of the curtains waiting for his next chance.

Bonnie was in the backstage room, and I couldn't tell what she was doing. I turned it back to the stage to see Freddy moving around on the stage but he never left it. I switched back to the security room camera. She reopened the left door watching all of them at once. He was coming back again. She closed the door before he was halfway near. It was six am and she had thirty percent of power left. "Wow she's good." I said. The managers came in congratulating her. "please come back tomorrow."

She nodded and exited the security room. It was about an hour later when I decided to finally brush my hair and clean myself. When everyone was gone and I heard the loud party I exited my secret compartment and walked out to see the others and again I was instantly spotted. "W-W-Welcome Alice! Are you here to play?" I thought for a moment. _"I need to finish this investigation, I only have two days left and they know I'm hiding somewhere. I don't think that other Alice fooled them."_ "Sure." I played on the stage and down with the kids. It was fun to let loose a bit, but I was alert, they were trying to keep an eye on me. I sang songs, played games, did piggy back rides, danced, and ate some pizza. They were really keeping me busy.

Finally I could see Foxy peeking from the curtains but he wasn't looking at me so I looked away. We stopped singing and I sat on a stool that Bonnie brought for me. "Why don't we have our special guest tell us about herself?" "**Yeah!"** the kids sat down at the tables eating and listening. Freddy handed me the mic. It really looked like he wanted to bite my head off because when I watched him a couple of days ago his eyes weren't wide and as creepy. "Well my name is Alice, Alice Remelli and I'm a security guard here, I've worked here since Monday and um I-" "Since Monday? We haven't seen you until yesterday! Where have you been?" he asked and then I knew he was trying to find my hiding space. "You know around, I'm like a ninja here to fight bad guys from messing with Freddy, and Bonnie, and Chika!" The kids laughed.

"I was here Monday and I guess I blended with the darkness since then." I smiled both sweetly and proudly. "Well Alice have you ever been here before when you were a child?" that question stumped me. I knew I should say no since I didn't remember ever being at Faz bears but at the same time I felt as if I should say yes. "I'm not sure, I don't remember much from my childhood." "That's a shame, do you have any stories you would like to share with us?"

"Well I have one I think my dad told me, um how did it go? Oh yeah, so one day on the high seven seas, I was sailing with me pirate crew, we planned to get to the treasure of the sea monsters cove! And then a storm flew in causing the waves to crash into each other creating giant waves that destroyed me pirate ship. I awoke all alone on a beach with nothing but me sword and me sack of seeds. I walked around the beach hoping to find some of me crew but found nothing. I came to the other side to gather materials for shelter when all of a sudden I hear a screeching sound. The ground below me rumbled as the screeching came to a stop and in front of me at least a thousand feet tall was the sea monster and behind it was a cave where the treasure lie, it came at me and I withdrew my sword ready to fight the beast but it grabbed me with it's tail!" The constant gasps of the audience was a mere compliment that I was doing well in grabbing their attention.

"It flung me to the ground and picked me up hanging me over its maw ready to eat me. It dropped me and as I was about to fall to my doom. With quick thinking I caught myself on its razor sharp teeth as I went to jump away it got me hand and swallowed it hole. With only one hand left I slid down the tiny hill and cut through it's stomach only to release my crew, it fell to the ground now lying dead. Now we had something to feast on and we had gold! That's why I now have a hook for a hand. There was nothing better than that day I fought the sea monster and rescued me crew, a true story." The children clapped and cheered.

"What a great story everyone cheer for our storytelling friend!" They cheered louder. "Why thank you, it was the best story my father ever told me."

I looked at the clock it read ten o'clock. The children would all be going home any minute now. "I've got to go now!" "Oh wait please stay the children love you!" "I'm sorry I can't!" "Please?" the children started asking. _"Damnit I'm caught…what do I do?" _


	4. False understandings

I thought for a moment not knowing what to do."I'll try to come back tomorrow ok so please don't be upset. _"__We're all alone." _ I looked up I know I heard someone speak like that time with foxy. I looked over at pirate cove to see him staring directly at me. Now that he knew I was here I was so dead. Just then I saw the other Alice walk in and she did look a bit like me. Freddy looked from me then to her. I jumped off the stage and whispered to her. "Listen I'm a security guard here and I'll try to keep you safe but you might die tonight but I'll be in there with you and I won't run away no matter what." She nodded.

"What's your name?" she asked. "Alice, like yours." "How did you know?" I put a hand to the back of my neck. "That's not important come on let's go." "Goodbye children see you tomorrow I hope." I knew Freddy was watching us walk back to the security room. And when it was closing time they went offline but only for a few minutes. Me and Alice worked together closing both doors. I used my phone. "Hello sorry to bother you but I need you to boost the electricity please." "Anything for your investigation." Then I heard a song come on that sounded familiar but it sounded creepier. I looked to my right window to see Chika and Bonnie pop up out of nowhere. Then I heard laughter. "We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite newcomers to play with us, for many years we've been all alone." They were singing and they were looking directly at me. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked the other Alice. "I'm not sure but they're looking right through me. Bonnie had her guitar so I know it was them. "We're forced to be still and play the same songs we've known since that day. An imposter took our life away now we're stuck here to decay!" I heard the bang on the left window and I turned around to see Freddy. "Please let us get in don't lock us away, we're not like what your thinking we're poor little souls who have all lost all control and we're forced here to take that role. And we're all alone stuck in our little zone since 1987! Join us be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you've only got, 5 nights at Freddy's. Is this where you want to be? I just don't get it. Why do you want to stay? 5 nights at Freddy's. Is this where you want to be? I just don't get it why do you want to stay? 5 nights at Freddy's. Ohh." _"__Why are they singing this to me I don't understand."_ It felt like when I looked into each of their eyes my mind went crazy. Then I saw Foxy appear at the left window and Freddy went to the right window. And Foxy locked eyes with me. We're really quite impressed we get to see you another night. You should've looked for another job. You should've said to this place goodbye. It's like there's so much more maybe you've been in this place before. We remember a face like yours. You seem acquainted with those doors! They began to bang on the window. "Please let us get in don't lock us away, we're not like what your thinking we're poor little souls who have all lost all control and we're forced here to take that role. And we're all alone stuck in our little zone since 1987! Join us be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you've only got, 5 nights at Freddy's. Is this where you want to be? I just don't get it. Why do you want to stay? 5 nights at Freddy's. Is this where you want to be? I just don't get it why do you want to stay? 5 nights at Freddy's. Ohh." Foxy screamed and I could hear a child within his scream. They stared at through the window.

"Open the door!" Chika said in a much kinder different voice. "Don't you want to play?" Foxy said nothing he just stared at me with a strange glint in his eyes. I looked at our power. It was at eighty percent so it was going down slow but going down nonetheless. "Their song is like a cry for help but…" I stopped. _"Why are they reaching out to me? Why do they say they remember me when I don't remember them?" _"If we open the doors they'll kill us indefinitely." "Yes I know." Alice turned to me. "Why are you here anyway and why haven't you been eaten? They never hire two security guards so this doesn't make since." I sighed. "Alright listen, I agreed to do an investigation to figure out a way to get them under control and I used other security guards as bait…I hid and watched everything happen while observing them. I'm still trying to figure out what's wrong and their cry for help only added onto the pile of mysterious behavior. I'm lost and I'm not sure what to do." Since no one could come on Saturdays the animatronics stayed with us the full day and ran all the way to night.

"I can help you, it seems that they are killing machines and maybe not fully by choice but there's no puppeteers here that we can see so either their lying to get us to open these doors or someone is far away or here controlling them and their trying to break free. You must've triggered who they once were if they were ever people or not evil, killing, things whatever they are."

Her thought process was amazing and it made perfect since. I wish I was her. "Are you sure you've never been here before?" she asked looking down at her hands. "I-I don't think so I don't remember much from my childhood it's all scrambled." "Do you think maybe you were here before and just possibly they remember you from when you were a child?" It made sense but I couldn't believe it. "No that's not possible!" She sighed. "Alright it's fine. Then something else is going on here. It's already 5 am and they're still not gone. We looked at the cameras to see them returning to their places. "Finally. We opened the left door and she walked out first. I walked behind her only to be grabbed by purple hands very forcefully. I saw Foxy grab Alice.


	5. I hate you but it's a lie

._"No!"_ "MMMM!" I yelled. She screamed as he dragged her across the floor she tried to claw herself away by kicking. Bonnie carried me with one hand and covered my mouth with the other. Foxy threw Alice across the room until she hit the wall. I could see her eyes widen as she hit the wall. I could hear the impact. Then I watched as he clawed at her skin drawing lines of blood. I kicked, and screamed. Finally I somehow pulled free and ran in front of Alice as Foxy clawed at her making a huge scratch on the side of my face. "I won't let you hurt Alice! I won't let you hurt my friend! You don't scare me! None of you scare me! Not anymore!" I said bravely. I could hear Alice moving behind me. "Alice are you ok?" I asked. "W-what are you doing you'll get yourself killed!" "You're my friend now! I won't let my friends die not…again?" My mind went blank. "Again?" she asked. "I don't know it just came up."

I picked up a chair to block them away and then used as much force as I could to slam it into foxy and then threw it at bonnie who fell on Chika tripping Freddy. I picked up Alice and ran slowly since I was weak but still ran to the room. I closed the doors and as soon as I did all four of them were at the door so if I had ran any slower they would've killed us. I set Alice down on the ground. "Are you alright?" I asked. She looked at me with cloudy eyes. "I'm dying." My eyes widened. "What? But I-" "My head…" I didn't want to look as I saw the puddle of blood under her head. "But no! You're my friend now I don't want to be alone!" "That's how they feel…it's alright." "I'm sorry…" "Wait but why didn't he eat you? Why did he throw you?" She barely shrugged. "I think he's upset that I fooled him because I look like you. So he didn't want to eat someone who looked like you but he had to dispose of them."

"That's ridiculous! I've never been here before I never knew of any of them until Monday they never existed in my past!" I looked up to see them looking through the windows. I turned around and glared at Foxy. I stood up getting dangerously close to the glass. "This is all your fault! If you didn't come out of pirate cove, if you didn't exist then she wouldn't be dying she could be out at a party or at home in bed! I hate you! I hate all of you! Forget my investigation I won't try to stop you stupid animatronics now I will dismantle you and smelt your parts! Do you hear me! Just you wait I will make sure you cease to exist in this world!" I screamed.

I looked down at Alice. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. "Alice?" I looked down to my hands mourning her in my heart. "What have I done. Why did I ask for someone who looks like me? I'm an idiot!" "Why must you reach out to me anyway? I can't help you guys I don't even know how! I'm useless!" When I looked up they were looking at me but then they walked away. I used my phone. "Hello can you bring me a machine gun in the morning?" "Of course." I hung up and checked the windows again.

When they didn't come back I snuck into the secret compartment and fell asleep. _I could see a little girl and Foxy." You were always there when I cried! You're the best Foxy…But why Foxy? I love you!" "Love? You said this earlier." "My mother and father tell each other they love each other and mother says love is for someone special you really care about and want to spend the rest of your life with and you're the one I love Foxy!" "It's ok dearie you'll grow up and fate will take you to a great human man who'll take great care of you." "But I want that man to be you." "I'm not a man or a human." "You don't need to be either to love, even if it was true I still love you." You have the kindest heart of all humans Alice, you'll be missed dearly my kind hearted friend. I too…love you." The girl giggled and smiled and then when I blinked I was looking in a mirror. There she was and that girl was me. "Do you remember now?" she asked. I nodded. "Then you should apologize to Foxy he's sad now. You've been a very bad girl." "But how can I apologize to him when he's trying to eat me? Who's controlling him?" The little me smiled wider. "I don't know but you'll find out soon I guess. Bye Bye!" she ran off into the distance and someone appeared. She held their hand. At first it was foxy but then he turned into a man who had the same colored hair as Foxy's fur. He turned around and looked at me flashing me a smile and I could see small fangs. "Is that?" _Then I awoke with tears in my eyes. "Oh no, she was only able to last three nights." I wiped my eyes but the tears kept coming. I crawled out and they saw me. "Did you hide under the table?" they asked. I nodded. "Well since you have lasted a full week I guess we can show you something." I grabbed the case off of the table. They led me out of the security room and I saw something golden or yellow catch my eye. They walked to it. "What the hell is that?"


	6. Painful investigation completed

"This is the first Freddy to ever be made since the very first opening of Freddy Faz Bears pizza parlor." I looked at it intensely. Then it hit me. _"An imposter took our life away…" _"I solved the case you guys." I got on my knees. "Hey you golden Freddy! Look at me! I know you can hear me! Your able to move around just like the rest of them!" It didn't move. "Alice this Freddy has no engine in him he's hollow. Didn't you bring him up here?" "No he came here on his own. Don't pretend just because their here I won't take this shit any longer! Release Freddy, Bonnie, and Chika! Release my friends! Release my FOXY!" Finally it looked up at me.

**"****Never."** It said. The two heads( which means bosses of bosses basically) of the pizza place backed up. "I knew it! Alice was right there was someone controlling them and he was here! You were controlling them the whole time; you were the missing piece to the puzzle you piece of shit!" I knew he couldn't stand but he could craw and move around and possibly teleport. **"What are you going to do?"** "I'm going to kill you for all the suffering you caused me and my friends!" Just then a memory crossed my mind. "Now I remember you, you scared me when I was three years old, that's why I was crying and I blamed it on Freddy because I thought it was him! And Foxy cheered me up." I thought for a minute trying to tie more pieces of the puzzle together. "You had to have also been the one who killed them when they were alive and took away their good selves! Now I will make you release them!" I looked around seeing them move around coming closer. "Oh no I won't die! Not now not ever!" I opened the case taking out the machine gun. _"I thought I would use this on Foxy but all of this was fated to happen if I hadn't called upon Alice I wouldn't have understood and I would've died not remembering my childhood, but I remember now! Chika's my beautiful friend, Bonnie…she's or he's my funny friend, and Freddy is my singing friend. Chika can eat anything! Bonnie tells the best jokes! And Freddy has a fantastic voice! And Foxy is the best swordsman/pirate ever."_

"Did you know that hollow dolls can always be destroyed with just a bit of life because when life gives you bullets, you use them!" I shot and didn't stop not for anything the tears running down my face only described half of the pain I felt. _"I will set my friends free!"_ I said building up courage and hope. **"You're a fool even if you destroy me do you think he will love you?" **Unaware of his plan to get me off guard I thought about what he said.** "Foxy get her."** He obeyed tackling me making me drop the machine gun. I turned around holding his mouth to prevent him from eating me. He brung up his hook cutting the other side of my face. "F-Foxy stop! I'm sorry! What I said in the room, I was just really angry and now I remember who I am. You may not remember yourself but don't you remember me? My name is Alice. Won't you be my friend Foxy? Forever and ever until the end of time?" He tried to bite me with more force. "Foxy, if you still don't remember you can eat me but didn't you say you didn't want to hurt me? I love you Foxy." He stopped not using any force as tears went down my face. "**He's a robot! Hah hah hah! He'll never remember because he can't love." **Foxy lifted himself staring at me with his eye patch up. I smiled. "My name is Alice, remember? I love you." I repeated turning around to pick up the machine gun shooting at golden Freddy again. "You can't get under my skin because you're wrong!" I stopped yelling and looked back at Foxy holding the machine gun steady as the bullets fell to the ground. I smiled and said softly but loudly, "You don't have to be a human or a man to love. I know that and Foxy knows that because he loves me too." Then the ground shook and he broke like glass. **"****Uurgh!"** There was a purple light and then I couldn't see or hear anything. I guess I passed out or maybe…I finally died.

"Am I dead? Why does it feel so calm? I thought death would be terribly painful but being alone in the darkness isn't so bad after all." I shut my eyes and continued to float.

I could hear barely audible voices calling out to me. "No leave me alone let me float in death a bit longer." Then the voices became a bit more clear.

"Alice? Alice are you ok?" I slowly opened my eyes. "Am I dead?" I asked. I still couldn't see although I could feel my eyes open "Oh god am I in a Freddy faz bear suit?" I heard someone chuckle and it sounded like they were right next to me. "No, do you want to be?"My vision slowly cleared. I saw a guy with long red brown hair that went a bit below his shoulders. His eyes were a light golden color. "Who are you?" I asked. "Are you sure I'm not in heaven because guys don't look this good in real life." He laughed so did more people I looked around. I saw a girl with short blonde hair and pink eyes. She was wearing a black top and some pink shorts. I turned the other way to see a girl with long purple hair, and also a boy with long purple hair, they looked a lot alike. The girl had pink eyes while the boy had green. Then I saw a guy with dark brown hair in a suit with a cuticle and a top hat. "Who are you guys your really pretty."

I felt a hand jerk me in the direction of them. "You can call me Foxy." Then it hit me. He did look like the guy in my dream. _"That little brat! She did know! But that brat is me…damnit." _"I don't understand aren't you guys like animatronics?" "Not anymore you freed our souls and then we were given physical forms. God forgave us for what we did." The blonde said. "By the way I'm Chika!" I started noticing the similarities. I looked at The twins. "Then you two are bonnie? But why are there two of you?" "Well since we were a guy at first and then we were changed we were split into two different genders but we're still somewhat the same person." "And that makes you Freddy." The dark brunette nodded. "So then I solved the case? I freed you guys from Golden Freddy."

I smiled I was so happy. They were no longer suffering or eating people and children. "I'm sorry for all the harsh words I said, I was just so upset I lost someone who could've been a sister to me. She looked so much like me but she was much brighter and thoughtful." They all frowned. "It's ok she's in a better place now isn't she?" Freddy said with a sad smile. "Well yeah and I'll miss her but she must be happy that I'm ok and that I finished my investigation." They all nodded in agreement. "I kind of feel like a pedophile." Foxy said from behind me. I turned around. "Why?" I asked. "Well I kind of loved you since you were a little girl and I was always a lot older than you, even now but technically we're all the same age we were when we died so in a way I'm only two years older than you."

I laughed. "But I said I loved you first so wouldn't it be right to say the same thing back?" He pulled me closer. "I suppose…but-"I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Hey you're going to suffocate me! I don't want to die again." I didn't move away. "Alice?" "She's crying!" Chika exclaimed. Foxy moved back to look at my face. "What's wrong?" "I had forgotten about all of you and said so many mean things. And you guys were under control of someone and I blamed you guys for it. I'm so sorry. You guys were hurt and all alone and I didn't understand a thing! If it weren't for Alice I would've died not remembering any of you and how much I cared for you all and you would all still be slaves to golden Freddy and no one could save you because I'd be the only person who knew how since I have a personal attachment to each of you. To think how wrong everything could've went if I hadn't done everything I've done!"

Foxy patted my back. "Your right but your also wrong." I looked at him confused. "Our souls would be set free once we remembered you. Thank you for saying you loved me." Foxy said hugging me. "Thank you for calling me beautiful and giving me this ring." Chika said getting on her knees to hug me. "Thank you for calling us funny." Bonnie and Bonnita got on their knees to hug me as well. "And thank you for admiring my voice." I giggled. We all stood. I smiled at everyone. "I wouldn't be as smiley as I am without all of you. I should be thanking you all. Thanks you guys." Foxy pulled me by my hand. He looked me in the eyes and I felt like a child compared to him.

"Thank you for never abandoning me like the other kids, thank you for caring for me no matter how I looked, and thank you for telling me you loved me." His soft smile brung warmth to me and I thought I could see angel feathers blowing around us. He brung me closer and kissed me. I stared at him but closed my eyes. He pulled away still smiling. Chika hugged me. "I wish you the best!" She said kissing me on the cheek. Bonnie and Bonnita both kissed my hands. "We hope you build great entertaining humor." Freddy patted my head. "I'm proud of you; you'll be a fine woman." I noticed them all standing in a line a bit away from me. Foxy stepped forward putting a hand on my shoulder. "I love you too Alice let your life be filled with only the best of things. Goodbye. " He planted a kiss on my cheek and stepped back.

"Wait what, where are you going?" Freddy looked to the side. "God did give us physical forms but only for a short while. We have to go to the other world now." My eyes widened. "No you can't I don't want you to leave!" Freddy smiled as he slowly began to float up. "Still such a child. We'll see each other again one day Alice I'll miss you, ta ta!" Freddy disappeared. Bonnie and Bonnita began to float too. "We'll also miss you, stay funny and use lots sarcasm! And we're out." Chika was next. She winked flashing me a big smile. "Stay beautiful and thanks for the ring I'll always hold it dear to me! Bye Alice." I saw the tear fall from her face before she disappeared. I ran to Foxy hugging him. "No please don't leave me! I worked so hard so you could stay don't leave me please!" He frowned. "I know but I'm sorry we have to go." He began to float. I grabbed his hand. "Foxy don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone." He came back down a bit bending over to kiss me.

"I love you Alice, don't forget me I'll be waiting for you and then we'll be together forever and ever just like I said." I smiled and he smiled back then disappeared. "Freddy, Bonnie, Bonnita, Chika…Foxy. Don't go…" Then everything went white. I woke up on the cold Pizzeria floor. The animatronics were on the ground completely unmoving all of their irises completely gone. I looked to where golden freddy was. Now there was only bullets and a black color on the wall indicating it exploded. The heads of the pizzeria looked at me. "You did it! Congratulations from now on though we're only going to have people on the stage no more animatronic business." They gave me a wad of money. "Thank you for all of your hard work we appreciate it with all our hearts." I nodded.

I picked up Freddy taking him to the closet Then Bonnie, then Chika and finally I grabbed Foxy but then I stopped. "You can stay in pirate cove." I hung him on the pirate cove rack and tied him there so he'd stay. I took one last look at him saying goodbye to all of my friends even the jerkish friends they ate. "Goodbye Foxy." I closed the curtain. "Good bye me friend-friend-friend." I opened the curtain to see his irises disappearing again. I smiled closing it back. I walked back to the security room to get my stuff and then bolted down the secret compartment completely covering it. I walked out of Freddy Faz bears pizza parlor for the last time.

Eight years later

*Ring Ring Ring* "Hello?" I answered picking up the phone. "Is this Alice Remelli?" The person asked. "We were told you were an excellent security guard at Freddy Faz bears pizza parlor where parents and kids alike come to have a good time." "Yeah why?" "Well recently we have opened a Freddy Faz bear pizza palace! It's much bigger and we require a security guard but there aren't any doors so you can keep a better eye on the place. You know no blind spots." "Sure I'll do it." "Really?" "Yep I've dealt with some pretty strange stuff at the first one why not finish the job at the second one." "Alright we're expecting you next week." I hung up the phone.

"So the heads of the pizzeria didn't stick to their promise. And now I don't have any doors to protect myself and not only that I recognized that voice. That was the guy who recorded his voice for the 5 days that I was at Freddy's. I stayed for the first 5 nights at Freddy's so why not stay for the second? Although it was actually seven nights but since I did it the first time why not do it the second time. Besides if I die, I have someone dear waiting for me in the afterlife."

I looked up the new characters at the pizza palace. "I've done 5 Nights at Freddy's now let's try it again except let's call it…hmm…how about 5 Nights at Freddy's 2."

(Possible Cliffhanger/sequel)

The End

I hope you all enjoyed! (^-^) I don't ask to leave comments really… but if you want you can, and I know in the beginning of the story you saw 'da' instead of 'the', yes it was intended since Alice is a child in the beginning I tried my best to make her speak like one so when she said a sentence wrong it was intended like, "Why not he coming out?!" Instead of, 'Why isn't he coming out?' I did it on purpose. Any other mistake I haven't caught onto that wasn't intended leave them in the comments and I'll update again like I do every single day because I always want to add something. Typical me, so I hope you liked it, took a while to think up but it was worth it since I'm finally back on Fanfiction.

Love you my lovelies Tootles!


	7. Important authors note if you want more!

I hope you guys actually like this story and if you do please review of course I'm not finished but I'm working on the next few chapters and remember, I never give up on a story no matter what so don't think aww she's not going to finish the story, I always do unlike some authors...it urkes me and I don't want to urk my fans.


	8. Important Note You MUST READ!

Hey my Lovolies don't think I've given up on this story because as I said I never quit a story but I have had problems uploading my chapters so until I figure it out you'll have to stay in suspense. I'm so very sorry! However I do have six chapters waiting for you all yep you heard me six! So tootles until then my lovelies!


	9. The New Job

Ok I'm finally able to publish again! Now one of my fans said I spelled Chika wrong. You're right but only based on the game. Pronunciation is what I'm aiming for so my readers don't pronounce it stupid like some of my favorite you tubers. Like VenturianTale and what not. She's obviously a chicken and a she. I mean come on; but anyway I prefer Chika instead of Chica. The right way sounds like Chick and the uh. My way sounds like Cheek uh. Much better to me so don't hate me for that but anyway here's what you've been waiting for but sadly I can only publish one or two at a time or it'll give me the you can't publish at this time junk. Still gotta figure out what's wrong with my profile but I hope you enjoy and sorry If they're shorter than normal! I usually right a story as one big story but I like to divide them into chapters before publishing to leave you in suspense until you press the next chapter. I'm so evilly awesome and remember I never give up on a story! I do get writers block though so don't worry you all. I should have the sixth chapter up by Thursday or Friday if not something happened. Love you all my lovelies Tootles!

I sat in the chair with my feet on the desk. I gave a loud sigh literally bored out of my mind. I began to bang my head on the desk. "Why were they so afraid of watching toys?" I said winding the music box. I put my flashlight out in front of me and checked on everyone. All still in their places. I sighed throwing the tablet down on the table. I stood from the desk looking down the dark hallway. "At least I had to fight for my survival at the last location! You guys suck at finding the party that's over here!" I heard no noises so obviously they were still in their places. At about three fifty I looked up into the hall after winding the music box again. I saw a dark silhouette in the hallway. I shined my light to see Foxy at the end of the hallway. My heart skipped a beat. "F-Foxy? Is that really you?" The guy who was supposed to be dead didn't tell me they brung the older models here. I smiled. "Foxy!" When he looked at me I saw something…new. His eyes were a darker yellow and not only did he react differently to my voice, he moved different too. "Foxy?" I heard metal against metal and I could see him coming closer.

That wasn't Foxy. At least not the one I fell in love with very long ago. The place had just opened and everything was new but something had freaked the old security guard off so they had hired me for somehow surviving the last location. I sighed sitting down. "So you're a different Foxy then huh? Haunted by another soul or are you just a wanderer like the last one?" I looked down at my tablet to wind the music box noticing no movement of anyone else. "It's just you and me! Give me all you've got!" I taunted. To my surprise he came running down the hallway. I shined my light at him and he stopped.

Then before I knew it he was still again. "Disoriented by lights huh? Foxy never did like bright lights…one in the same body I guess." I put my feet up again ignoring him. I heard his hook scratching against the wall again. "Are you done yet? That's annoying!" Then to my surprise he jumped at me. I stared wide eyed. I moved to the side and he hit the wall. When he got up he stared at me glaring. "What?! You jumped at me! You expected me to just sit there?!" He seemed to be trying to talk but couldn't so instead he nodded crossing his arms. I looked down at my hands then to him. "You're not the old Foxy are you?" He shook his head. "I thought so. I'm sorry about this." As saddening as it was to even do something like this to Foxy's body I knew although this Foxy had responded to me that he couldn't be reasoned with. He was under their control. I stood quickly pressing the button located in the abdomen. His arms unfolded and he looked down before falling behind my chair with a clank. "Sorry buddy, it was either you or me. I'll see you in the other world." I said as his irises disappeared.

Personally I would've never thought that it would be so easy to deactivate an animatronic. At Four AM I yawned winding up the music box again. I noticed my camera's go down and while I looked down I felt a feeling of dread. As if I was taking the bait. The camera's immediately came back on. I stiffly looked around my office and shined my lights. There was no one. It wasn't until I heard strange noises from above me did I finally know I was in for it. I felt something or someone pull me to the ground cutting the length of my arm as they held me to the floor. They had covered my eyes too but all I could feel was cold metal and a bit of fur. "They be too worried about this one. She be easier to catch than a snail!" I could tell that was a pirate accent but it wasn't Foxy's unless I had somehow turned him into a girl. I kicked my legs kicking whoever it was off and when I gathered back my sight I looked at it and nearly gasped.

She was torn up, even part of her endoskeleton was out and in the open I would've felt bad for her if she wasn't trying to kill me. "Ahoy lassie, don't make this harder than it needs to be. Just let me take ya to Freddy and everything'll be bright and sunny." I stood on guard. "Heck no I don't want to be stuffed in a suit. No thank you." She raised an almost fully missing eyebrow. "How do ye know 'bout that?" She asked glaring. I shrugged dismissing her question and only for her to launch herself at me. Which she succeeded taking me to the ground cutting at my neck. I hissed and kicked her off once again getting to my feet.

"Those be some mighty strong legs you have there lass but you'll be coming with me!" I moved to the side a bit watching her from an angle. "I think not!" I noticed the tablet alarming about the music box. "Dangit! I don't have time for you!" When she came at me again I ducked and directed her to the string decorations where I heard her cry out as if she were in pain but I ignored it. I sat down and wound up the music box. I flashed the light. Nothing was out of the box. "Phew, I'm good!" I heard something strange coming from the pirate fox. I looked over to her. She did look as if she were in a lot of pain but I couldn't figure out why. "D-does that hurt?" I asked. "P-please! Help me!" She no longer used the pirate accent. It was a regular woman's voice and it sounded familiar somehow.

"You just tried to kill me!" She whined and seemed helpless like a child…yeah like a child. I couldn't connect anything but I knew something was familiar about her voice. "I'm not going to hold a grudge just because your doing your job…I suppose you're in a bad spot. You're basically an endoskeleton with a head. They see you as what they see me as but I guess one of them had enough sense to give you a chance right?" She nodded. "He told me if I could capture you they'd fix me up and wouldn't kill me." I raised an eyebrow. "Who's he?" I asked. "The newest model of the bunny." "A new bonnie huh? Great another boss to take care of." I looked at her helpless face. "Let me get you down from here." I began to untangle her and saw where she was in most pain. A string had gotten caught where her limbs met and where the electricity and commands were supposed to flow.

"Wait but what if I were to attack you? I'm an enemy aren't I?" I smiled looking back at the deactivated fox lying on the ground not to far away. "It's not impossible to get along with an animatronic. Besides we're in the same predicament aren't we?" She nodded. "But I could still turn you in!" I smiled. "Well you could but I'm not easy. You just caught me off guard. I can handle myself pretty well and I don't get as scared as I used to…and also..." I looked at Foxy's body and smiled wider. "They say the kindest heart can see the beauty in even the darkest of places no matter what. And it's true. I can see the good in you even if you can't. You can capture me if you like but I won't willingly go. I might deactivate you or kill you. Although I don't seem that scary I'm much scarier than that toy. Maybe not by looks since I don't wear fugly ass make up while being a guy but even I can be very dark." I explained pulling out the last string so she could get down.

She stood up straight to face me. "T-Thank you. From now on I'll do my best to protect you." I laughed. "You're not the first pirate Fox to want to keep me safe. Somehow it's always me and a pirate but I'm no lesbian." She began laughing too. "So you can feel stuff right?" she nodded. I sat back at the table. "I suppose I'll call you when I need you but until then you should go. Besides if I do die I have someone waiting for me in the afterlife." She smiled a fox like grin. "You do…have a pure heart…but your still a dirty human!" She crawled in the vents but looked back at me. "And um…thanks for helping me…I don't owe you anything!" Then she was gone. I chuckled winding up the music box again.

"Well as always I've befriended one of them just like old times huh Foxy but this time will be different."

I hope you all like this chapter! Please tell me of any mistakes so I can update! I love you lovelies!


	10. Meeting Mangle

I was at it again…banging my head on the table that is. The only thing worse than this was having to come back six hours before my shift to watch the party because apparently as it got closer to closing time the animatronics sometimes got out of control. I checked the time feeling my stomach growl as if on cue.

It was already Five thirty. I always ate early to ease my hunger when I woke up later in the day. "Only thirty more minutes." I decided to sit back in the chair and ignore them all until it was time for me to leave. It was a few moments later I felt a presence. I opened my eyes to see a boy taller than me with balloons in his hands and a sign that said balloons. It was the balloon vender. He was definitely older than me or the same age. He stared at me with a smile on his face. "Hi." His voice echoed and it wasn't a kid voice it was a teen boy's voice. "H-hello?" I ignored him to shine my flashlight in the hallway but found it missing. He put his sign in the other hand and held my flashlight. He held it and then emptied out the batteries throwing my flashlight into the vent. I gave a crooked smile licking my teeth with my mouth closed. I pulled out another flashlight that I had as a back up, "Ha ha very funny but check this out." I shined it in his face and he squinted looking away. I let it sit there for a while probably annoying him half to death.

I turned it to the hallwayto find no one there. He then began to laugh. His laugh echoed and it sounded nice but he was trying to draw attention. It was the same laugh over and over again. Not as annoying as it could've been. Like if he were a child. When it was five fifty I yawned. "You should give up kid no ones coming." He glared at me and looked down the hall. There was no one there. He looked back at me staring at the flashlight in my hand. _'That can't be good.' _ He got onto the table trying to reach for the flashlight. I pulled it backwards above my head and he leaned forward. "Give me the flashlight!" So he could speak. I pushed the rolling chair back some to gain more distance until he fell off of the table right on me knocking me out of the chair. We fell with a loud thump but surprisingly I still wasn't ambushed by the others. I opened my eyes. I wanted to rub my head but found myself pinned. Not only that but I felt lips on mine they were very cold. _'Foxy.' _I felt tears pull at my eyes. He opened his ice blue eyes staring at me not moving. _'Foxy!'' _I pushed him off panting. _'I love Foxy.'_

One of my weaknesses. My heart belonged to Foxy even though he was gone and even though he was gone he was still with me in my heart. He held his head and stared at me. I felt as if I were hyperventilating. He went to glare at me but saw the state I was in. He walked over to me and kneeled to my level helping me up. "You're lucky your not dead! Foxy should've come." I turned to look at Foxy's body guiding his eyes in the same direction. "He won't be anymore and you can't make a new one or turn him back on. He's gone." I said still trying to get over what just happened. He grabbed my arm nearly breaking my arm bone and roughly pulled me over to the corner of the room. I looked at the floor only to feel something tied onto my wrist. I looked up to see the colorful, floating object. "A balloon?" He nodded. "They make children happy." "I'm not a child." "You used to be right?!" He basically yelled. I nodded quickly. He crossed his arms. "Besides you're not crying anymore." He was right I wasn't.

"You're a human aren't you?! Why do you work for Bonnie?" I asked. He looked down balling his pale hands into fists. I noticed his brown hair sticking under the propeller cap was in great shape as if he did it everyday. And if he was human he had to have a change of clothes right. "I'm not a human anymore!" I stared at him bug eyed. "Not human anymore? But that's impossible. What're you saying?" I prodded. He looked up at me noticing my expression and turned away. "I kill humans you know. So why do you care?" I shrugged like I always did when not wanting to answer a question. "I just want to know." He shook his head. "I'm a freak, I know you think so! I only came to kill you I didn't come to let you hear about my life!" "But you're here not killing me anyway right so why not?" He grit his teeth sinking his nails into his hands and I saw a trail of dark velvet red coming from his hands. I grabbed them and forcefully took his nails out of his skin. "You're hurting yourself! If you don't treat your body right it'll rot away you know." I took out some spray out of my pocket. "That's not going to work." He said. I ignored him spraying the cut. I wrapped bandages around his hands. He looked down at his hands as I worked on them. "Being this kind to people you don't know will get you killed." I shrugged again. "I trust people to easily too but sometimes it's the better thing to do." I smiled sadly looking down at my work. I was beginning to slow down. "It's best to let people in rather than to push everyone away. It's the right thing to do…even if it'll get me killed." I looked deep into his eyes with a small sad smile.

Balloon Boy's Pov

I could see the sadness in her eyes as she spoke, even if she was smiling she couldn't hide it; especially when a tear began to fall down her face. "I can see the goodness in you. Even if you're blind to it. I'm not a shining star though but I know you can be good. It just takes time. So if you want to kill me you can but I won't just let you. I'll put up a fight. However even if it comes to that, I want you to know even after I'm gone you can still do good ok?" I could only stare at her. I could feel something deep inside of me telling me to do something to her. Something that wasn't vicious and it scared me. I looked at her again as she began to speak. "There's good in you Balloon Boy."

My Pov

He took a step back and ran down the hallway disappearing. I noticed it was already six ten. I packed up my stuff and headed home. I passed balloon boy. He stood absolutely still not even looking at me. I smiled nonetheless and walked out of the room and out the main entrance. It was going to be a long year.


	11. Author's Note

How she beat Foxy is simple, she's awesome and ummm, they all have to be disabled somehow! I couldn't think of any other way to get rid of him because he wasn't the same Foxy in the first part soooooo fuck yeah!


	12. Comment To Wolf

I know you want this story to be updated so now to get it updated since I figured out what was wrong you have to get other people to read it! At least five other people and they have to leave comments. I love comments! As a young author that's all I really wanted. Nope I wanted people to like these stories too! So please like, favorite and all that other good stuff! And I'll post the next four chapters tomorrow all at once. Pretty good deal huh? Love you all my lovelies! tootles~!


	13. Guess what!

For the one who called me Senpai and for Wolfy I'll update but since you did such a good job I want to put you in the story sooo I need you to give me your characteristics and boom your part of a story. Thank you so much for your support.


	14. Update

I can't update without those characteristics people! Come on hop to it! This is something I've never done before so you two should be honored. I have a certain date set so if you don't give me those characteristics soon I won't update for a while coz I'll be waiting and then when the date hits the chance is gone. So come on lovelies! Get those people to give me their characteristics!


	15. Nostalgia

Alright so there may be a bit of confusion in the story that I have to fix…sorry about that, the main character Alice is still a teen so I have to fix some of the things I put in previous chapters or you all could be nice to me and decide to ignore it and follow along with the story so I don't have to do all that work! Aw you will? Thank You! So here's the next chapter my lovelies!

I had an hour before I had to go back to my boring job that started six hours earlier than it should have. I got myself ready brushing my hair into a long ponytail and tied it up. I checked my work in the mirror; and after a few minutes of deciding on if it was right or not I left it alone and went to sit on the couch. My phone vibrated in my pocket indicating someone was calling me. I pulled it out and put it up to my ear accepting the call. "Hello?" "Yes um sorry to ask this of you Alice but do you think you could come in now? The children are getting out of hand!" I heard many shouts and other various noises. "I would really- no don't touch Chika's butt! You can't touch those either! You have to come quick! Hey hey give that back hey! You-" the phone hung up. I sighed letting my hands fall to my sides. "Perfect just perfect. Now I have to go in even earlier to stop a bunch of children." I picked up my keys off of a side table against the wall lining the path to the door. I put on my hat and gloves and exited my house driving to what I considered hell.

It took at least thirty minutes for me to get there and when I got in I felt a vain pop out of my head. They were too noisy, very disobedient, and just plain annoying. I moved through the crowd of children. I stood on the stage and snatched the mic from toy Freddy. Yes I snatched it. I made a low but high pitched whirring sound into it and with the mixed frequency it finally made an annoying noise in return. All the kids held their ears and stared at me. I cleared my throat.

"Attention all children on the premises! You are not permitted to touch any of the animatronics unless the faculty allows it. Also do not get to rowdy! How are we supposed to operate if you're making all that noise? I had to get called in from my house out of my relaxation just to calm you all down. Are you really that immature? Can you all not handle yourselves that well?" They all looked at each other. I smiled trying to give them some hope. "I know what it's like to be excited about the animatronics. You're so happy and you want to let it all out. To let the heavens know you're having the time of your life! Well when I was young I got to play with the best animatronics ever! The real ones. No offense to the ones you're used to but they are dim compared to the ones I grew up with. That's what they're modeled after but they were built poorly in their shadows but I'm not here to tell stories."

I smiled inwardly knowing exactly what was coming next. "Please tell us the story! Please please!" A child shouted. "Yeah!" Another said and then a dozen more and finally I knew I had them under control. Assistant CEO to the restaurant winked at me putting a thumb up. "Well when I was young I got to play with Animatronics like these except much better and not plastic feeling. Freddy Bonnie, Chika and Foxy. That's who mangle was somewhat modeled after. Foxy was my absolute favorite. Me and Foxy were really close but one day he went offline forever so I couldn't see him anymore but I remember a lot from before like for your birthday they'd give you the best birthday cakes and sing the birthday song for you.

Freddy had a fantastic voice! And Bonnie could play both the guitar and the drums not just guitar. And Chika was a great dancer, and singer. She had the prettiest voice. I can mimic it actually. Would you all like to hear it?" I asked. "Yeah!" I cleared my throat again. "Hi I'm Chika! Wanna play with me? Make sure you eat your vegetables kids!" They all clapped. "See I told you it was pretty. And the highlight of my day was always pirate stories with Foxy! His stories were amazing to me and I loved them so much. He would teach me so much and made me feel like a real pirate! And the pizza was delicious. I don't like the one here but you all must like it so it's not that bad but the one they had before was the best! You'd be amazed! And that's about all I know you all."

They cheered clapping. "From now on though try to have better control over your noise level but never stop having a good time." I put the mic in the Toy Freddy's hands and I swear that Toy Bonnie had glared at me. In one quick motion while I was turning around I flicked him off and moved off of the stage. I stood in the back of the room watching from afar. Surprisingly the children were doing pretty well. Every time a kid got to loud I heard some shushing and, be quiets. It's nice to still remember how to be a kid.


	16. What happened? My head hurts

About ten minutes later I felt someone put a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned to my side to see a balloon. "Hello." I smiled accepting the balloon from the blushing boy. One thing I noticed immediately was that his blush was blue instead of red. "Hey…um Ben." I said smiling. He tilted his head to the side with a raised eyebrow. "You can't expect me to keep calling you Balloon Boy right? Besides it starts with a 'B'." He turned away. "What you don't like it?" I asked seeing him cross his arms, the blue hue returning to his cheeks. "It's fine." I don't know why but I felt giddy when he said that and before I knew it I was hugging him and giggling like a little girl.

He tried to pry off my arms but I wasn't letting go. "What are you doing?!" He asked surprised. At least I think he was surprised. "Have you never had a hug before?" When his whole face turned blue my question was answered. "It's not that but I feel weird when you press those against me like that." Now I was confused. What things? "What are you talking about?" He turned to look at me and pointed down as best as he could. I followed his finger. "Huh? Oh…Eeek! Pervert!" I pushed him away but he caught himself easily and turned around glaring at me. "You're the pervert!" He argued. "How am I a pervert? You were feeling them!" "You made me!" I puffed out my cheeks having a glare down with him then before I could stop it I was laughing.

It brung a small smile to his face. "Why are you acting like a kid?" He asked still smiling. I shrugged looking at him with a tear in my eye. "Who knows? Maybe I never grew up. I'm just a kid stuck in a teen body." I tried to tie the balloon on my wrist but it was proving to be difficult. Then I felt cold hands on my wrist. "Idiot." He mumbled. Ben had tied it with ease. (Not BEN Drowned! But they could possibly be similar since the actual ben and balloon boy are both kinda round and statue like.) "Thanks." He waved it off. "Bye Ben!" I said running through the crowd of kids until I came upon something unforgivable. Kids tore apart Mangle like a useless doll. I felt my blood boil as I thought of kids doing something like that to Foxy. And what made it even worse is I remember how my childhood friends made fun of me and Foxy. I went back onto the stage causing the toys to look at me. I again snatched the mic from Freddy but he had gripped it tighter which made it a bit harder,

After taking it from him for the second time I walked to the side of the stage where I saw Mangle. "Kids stop it right now!" They all looked up at me. "You're hurting her!" Some of them laughed. "But you can't hurt her she's a toy." I smiled. "You're wrong, even they can feel pain. What you're doing is wrong! How would you feel if that was one of your friends and other kids were tearing him or her apart? I'm pretty sure Freddy, Chika, and Bonnie don't like it." "No kids it's okay! That's what she was made for! Ahaha!" I glared at him.

"Well she's my friend and you tear her apart, you tear me apart! Remember the story I told you all earlier?" I got some nods meaning they were paying attention. "I was a good girl and never tore up the animals. I always gave them hugs. You should hug Mangle not tear her apart. But don't hug these three." I said looking at the Toys. "They're stinkers right?" They began shouting in agreement. "Now I need a few of you to help me put her back together. Do I have any wannabe engineer kids in here?" I got a few hands. "Alright come on you guys help me give her what she deserves."

I threw the mic down at Freddy's feet. I jumped down and was followed by bright children. "Alright kids let's get to work." We had finally got down to it and had finished. When it was done I felt a tap on my shoulder while I was admiring the renewed female, fox pirate. I turned my head. "Yes?" I asked. I was surprised to see one of the owners of the restaurant standing in front of me. "We have found a security guard to take your place. We want you as a party host starting next week since you seem to know how to deal with children." I smiled. "Yes thank you sir!"

I was happy, I didn't have to fight for my life anymore. He walked away and in the corner of my eye I saw something suspicious. It was a man and he was taking a child into a room. Pedophile? Rapist? Murderer? Insane person? I wasn't sure but maybe he was all. I pushed through the crowd and entered the room to see the man with a hand on the little girl's shoulder and an old Foxy not to far away that seemed to have been cut open not to mention the Endo skeleton was sitting against the wall. "Hey you get your hands off of her!" He turned around and I saw a purple security outfit much like mine.

"Oh hello, I was just…" He turned quickly and grabbed something. Before I could even block he hit me on the head with what seemed to be a metal part of the endoskeleton. I stood for a few minutes swaying. I tried to focus on him getting into a fighting position as my vision faded in, and out. "Run…." I managed to say to the girl and she did and then I heard the uproar outside. Then I felt a sharp pain to my head and everything went dark. I could only remember that smirk.

I woke up to a white room. When I fully gained my vision I knew I was in a hospital bed. "Ah you're awake. How are you feeling?" I looked up to see a bloodied Foxy. I screamed. "W-What is it?" I rubbed my eyes to see an older male in normal doctor clothing. "S-Sorry…what am I doing here?" "Well it seems you passed out in a mechanic room at a family-friendly pizza restaurant." I didn't feel pain on my head but more like inside. "Was I hit on the head?" The doctor looked at his clipboard lifting up a paper. "No, you just passed out but I must ask you a few questions."

He sat down in a rolling chair and looked down at the papers on the clipboard, grabbing a pen from his coat. "Well let's see here. Have you ever been to an Insane Asylum?" I gave him one of my most fierce glares. "Calm down it's just a question I'm supposed to ask." I turned away turning my nose up a bit. "No." "Have you ever suffered mental issues." "No." "Do you have any disabilities or voices in your head?" As I went to answer my head started hurting. I could hear thumping in my head as if my heart was there. "No." I finally answered. "Why are you asking these questions?!" He put on his glasses looking at me.

"You've been very ill minded until today. Apparently you were never really awake until today but you would move around looking for sharp objects to impale in your hands and feet and other areas. You would speak very disturbingly and also asked one of the nurses to follow you into the room. We had to put you down countless times and are worried if you're a danger to society." I'm suffering a sicko sickness? _"__I can't stop it. They don't deserve to live. Kill them…you'll die." _ I shook my head trying to get my head cleared. When I looked at the doctor again I could see blood on him and anything else in my sight. "Are you sure you're alright? If you are we can bring the release papers." _"__You can't." _"Yes I'm fine." "Alright I'll have a nurse bring the release papers." _"__S" _I ignored the mysterious voices in my head feeling the toll of the so called, 'Voices' in my head. I felt like I was dying and to be truthful I was sure I was.

A while later

"Yeah sorry about that, are the kids alright?" "They're fine, we need you back ASAP." "Alright I'll be there soon." I went into a drive way and turned around. At least I hadn't lost my job. I arrived to the building and exited my car. When I walked through the doors I heard the voice again. _"__Take life. Destroy. Leave scarlet red. You won't survive the guilt. Grief has painted your body. You're not human." _

I still need those characteristics you guys! Especially if you want me to put up the next chapter! Bye my lovelies!


	17. Kliff

Thank you so much I'll write just for you and your sister! soooo some other fans refused to give me their characteristics so I want yours! You and your sister tell me your characteristics and your apart of a story.


End file.
